The invention consists of a quick acting closure which serves in machine and plant construction for the connection of boiler or pipeline parts in which a medium pressure prevails which differs from the ambient medium pressure.
In practice, so-called bayonet catches are known which consist of a lower and an upper flange whereby in one of the two flanges cogs have been cut out in a certain spacings. A groove with a flexible seal is also provided in one of the two flanges. The two flanges are round and hermetically connected to each other by means of a monolithic ring formed of a rolled and milled sheet whereby this ring has cogs at the inside which have been produced in the same spacing as in the flange.
A major disadvantage is the limited application of this type of quick acting closures because they can only be used for the connection/closure of boiler or pipeline elements with a round cross section. The connection of pressure vessel or pipeline elements of another cross section, as for example elliptic or oval, is not possible. An additional disadvantage of this design is the monolithic bayonet ring, the manufacture of which is possible only with increased effort which unfavourably influences the technological characteristics of the total connection.